


Happy Never After

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Snow White Fusion, Barebacking, Decadence, Execution, M/M, Magic, Minor Character Death, Navel Play, POV First Person, Partial Mind Control, Public Humiliation, Revenge, Twincest, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:44:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12055395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Fairy tales are things that would never fail to have a happy ending. However, is that always the case?For TennRiku Day 2017.





	Happy Never After

**Author's Note:**

> Written in Tenn's POV.
> 
> I apologise this is late; it took longer than I had expected. All I can say is that I returned to my roots (Fairy Tale AUs) and that I wrote a lot of things I usually won't. I'll ramble more later on.

Every fairy tale follows a certain pattern.

Once upon a time, is when the story would take place; in a land of fantasy brimming with rainbows and sunshine, and all the riches of the world. A beautiful, shimmering world with no apparent blight.

Next, the readers would be introduced to the protagonist. They would be a person of good character, embodying values such as kindness and innocence. They are polite and hard-working. They seem to deserve all the love the world could give, yet are facing some sort of hardship or adversity that makes them pitiable. Despite that, they persevere and choose to believe in hope, leading them to prevail and triumph over all evil.

The misfortunes of the protagonist are caused by the antagonist: a wicked and sinister villain who is selfish, prideful and cruel. They are detestable beings who would stop at nothing to fulfil their ambitions. However, no matter how despicable they are, their plans would end up thwarted, and they would receive the retribution that they deserve in the end.

And when they do, the protagonist and everyone else will live happily ever after.

How typical.

It is such a boring and overused setting that it is not even laughable.

In the first place, such perfect worlds and settings do not exist. Also, people are just not that pure and naive, nor are they that simple. Even if they are mere fantasies, they are not something to be believed in.

Hmm? What is with that displeased expression?

Perhaps, you found my words unpleasant?

Well, then let me ask you something.

Do you really think that stories would always have a happy ending?

It is natural for humans to seek and desire happiness, regardless of the form that it takes. The drive to attain it is strong that it is capable of influencing them to take action to obtain, protect and preserve it.

Yet, happiness is not something that can always be obtained.

Even if you do manage to obtain it, there will always be a time when happiness would be taken away from you. There will always be another person who would, for the sake of their own happiness, force others to forsake their own.

Allow me to share a story with you, then.

Open those ears that have gone deaf with the lies of the sweet words of deception. Open your eyes that have gone blind with the too-bright light that shrouds the truth beneath its radiance.

For this is a story where happiness is but an ephemeral bloom that, once bloomed, is destined to wilt and scatter.

This story opens its curtains on a small kingdom of Saith. Despite being surrounded by other larger kingdoms, it was a booming and prosperous country, blessed with fertile soils and clean, running water. Through treaties and agreements, it preserved peace with its neighbours.

However, this changed when the king was taken ill. None of the best doctors in the land was able to cure his ailment and before long he had to be confined to his deathbed, where he passed days after.

The king, once blessed with many sons, had only one heir to take the throne. This is because the Princes had fought among themselves and to the death. The only one left was the youngest prince, who was not deemed worthy to participate in the fray. The boy was only fourteen when he ascended the throne, as he was the only one left to take the reins of his deceased father and brothers.

Although he was a mere teenager, the eyes that were laid on his vast lands from the balcony of his castle on the top of the hill were that of contempt.

 _"This is not enough,"_ was the thought that ran through his mind. _"More. I must have more."_

More, but of what?

That was the thing that the newly-crowned king was unsure of.

Land?

Wealth?

Power?

None of these was the right word to describe the thing that he desired. It was an unquenchable thirst, a fierce hunger that not even the largest banquet could satisfy.

However, if there is one thing that he is sure of, is that he would have to take matters into his own hands. Something had to be done to quell the raging fire inside of him. It did not matter what kind of method he had to use, or what sins he would have to commit; if it would allow him to fulfil his desires, he would resort to the most brutal of ways.

With nothing but his ambitions in sight, he began what his forefathers had worked to avoid the most: war.

Breaking the treaties that preserved the security, peace and balance of power in the region, he lit the first sparks by invading the kingdom to the South. However, this king was simply a foolish warmonger. He had, by his side, a skilled and experienced tactician who hailed from the land of the East. Many members of the nobility also supported him, recruiting and training able and enthusiastic young men from the lands they govern to aid in their ruler's cause. However, there was no greater and more important person than the Oracle who never failed to be present at the King's right hand.

Donning a thick robe made of dark fur, he was a certainly the embodiment of mysterious. His head was always covered by a hood that concealed his features. His voice was deep yet held a certain charm in the way he articulates his words, in a manner that simple sentences could sound like a spell conjured to entice the listener. Yet his name or identity remains unknown, even to the master he had sworn his loyalty to. Despite that, his words had power equivalent to or perhaps surpassing the king's: he was able to foresee the future accurately, such as how weather conditions would prove unfavourable for battle on specific days or how the enemy's troops were lying in ambush at a certain location.

With this Oracle by his side, the king was sure that it would only be a matter of time before he could achieve his desires.

As time passed, the war grew fiercer. For fear of being overwhelmed by the small but unexpected forces of the new threat, the kingdom of the West offered them an alliance. With the aid of this major power, the south was conquered.

Of course, victory came a price. Much of the kingdom's resources had to be directed to the war, leaving little for its people. People who once lived comfortable lives soon found themselves suffering, with only the bitter taste of poverty lingering in their mouths. Many had tried to plea to the nobles to resolve their plight, but their voices only fell on deaf ears. With little option left, riots and protests sprung up. These, however, were responded to in a violent manner. In order to maintain peace, the knights tasked to protect its people turned their swords against them. The people began to live in fear, for peace could only be a distant memory in their minds.

After conquering the South, the greedy king took his ambitions to the vast plains of the East. Around this time, he had already reached the age of marriage. He was offered the hand of the Princess of the West as a symbol of goodwill and to reaffirm the alliance between their kingdoms.

He had no reason to refuse, as it had been predicted by the Oracle:

"You shall wed a young virgin and with her two children shall be born to you. One bears the symbol of an angel: his thoughts and actions will be the key that will decide your fate in this turbulent period of war. Use them wisely, and victory will surely be yours. The other, however, will be that of a monster: his existence alone will either be a blessing or a curse. He will be the catalyst that will allow this kingdom to prosper, but if a wrong move is made, cause it to fall."

On a bright morning in June, the King welcomed the beautiful maiden into his palace, and into his bosom. This would have been a joyous occasion, yet there was nothing but melancholy on the face of the young bride as the two said their marital vows. Despite spending little time with his new wife after the ceremony, he did not fail to visit her bedchamber each night. It was no surprise to those who knew the happenings of the palace that the Queen was announced to be with child by midwinter.

However, the King made a grave mistake.

Despite the Oracle's prediction, he had not expected that when the Queen would have given birth to twin boys, which was a rare event. However, it is noted that twin births have been recorded to be a sign of misfortune. This is especially so if the mother in childbirth or the complications that follow. As if dedicated by fate, the young Queen passed on soon after the supposedly joyous event.

There was no grief nor sadness over the loss of his wife. Instead, there was only anxiety and great despair, of the foreboding that was to come.

Immediately after the birth, the King sought the advice of the Oracle.

"It is as I have predicted, my King," he chuckled in his low voice. "That two children will be born to you. However, I am unable to predict what roles they would play in your kingdom, in your future. What I can advise you, of course, is that this kingdom only needs one prince."

The King was fully aware of what the Oracle was implying. In a country which seeks to fight a war, its people had to be united as one. With two princes, there would be unnecessary trouble that will lead to internal strife, which had to be avoided at all costs. In addition, one of them was labelled a demon before he was even conceived. Surely, that child would be nothing but a curse to him.

Fortunately, the solution to his problem was simple.

One of the children had to be killed.

The only dilemma was, which?

How would he know which child was the one who would bring him misfortune, if even the Oracle was unable to predict it? He had to base his decision on some other fact or fragment of knowledge. It is at that moment that he recalled that he was often told since childhood that red was the colour of victory and of good blessing. By coincidence, one of the two infant princes was born with a head of beautiful red hair, as rich as the apples from a mid-fall's harvest. The other, however, had pale pink hair that could only be compared to the petals of the ephemeral flowers that bloomed in the spring.

His choice, then, became obvious.

After he had made his decision, the King gave the order to his most trusted aide to take the child and kill him. Although reluctant to take the life of an innocent newborn, the spectacled man had no choice but to accept the task, as it would be his own that would be taken if he had refused.

With a renewed peace of mind, the King was able to continue his conquest in the region.

In the meantime, the only prince was raised by the people who work in the palace: a caregiver, as well as the maids and servants. He resembled his mother, not just in her appearance, but in her kind personality as well. However, as he was a child with a weak constitution, he was not allowed to take even one step out of the palace. While he was cared for, he was also sheltered and protected, to the point of being secluded from the world. One could only describe him as a bird in a cage.

What a pitiful thing he was.

The adults who brought him up hid many things from him and that resulted in growing up to be, what is best described as, a "beautiful little fool". Yet, he never felt compelled to learn about those matters despite being aware of those things. All he ever thought about was the outside world, having heard nice and wonderful stories about the world beyond the palace from those around him. The only thing he desired, because of this, was to experience the world outside the palace.

The year the Prince turned fifteen, the King took in another Queen. She was a woman of enchanting beauty, yet there was something chilling about her presence. No one knew where she had come from, or what kind of life she had lived before coming to the palace. If there was one thing that they did know, was that she was a woman with a heart blacker than coal.

The King's first wife was a woman of good character. She treated the servants kindly as if they were members of her own family. The current Queen, however, was cruel and cold, holding her nose high as she trotted around the palace. If anyone so even dared to look at her with contempt, she would throw them into prison, if not order their execution. Her disgust for the Prince, the only heir to the throne, was also strikingly obvious. She refused to acknowledge his existence, so much so that she treated him as if he were air. Despite that, the Prince still thought of her kindly.

Another thing that was known about the new Queen was her obsession with beauty. In her bedchamber, she owned a magic mirror, which was bestowed upon her by the Oracle of the kingdom as a gift. The mirror had the power to answer any question it was asked; it would only speak the truth as it is unable to lie.

Every morning, as if it were a ritual, she would ask the mirror, "Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

In reply, the mirror would answer as such, "You, my Queen, are the fairest of them all."

And the Queen would be pleased with what she hears, for it was the truth. There was no woman in the land who could compare to her beauty. She revelled in that knowledge and took great pride in her appearance.

However, she did not expect that there would be someone who would be able to compete with her.

One morning in the year that the Prince would turn eighteen and become of age, she approached the mirror with her usual question.

"Mirror, mirror on the wall. Who is the fairest of them all?"

"The young prince of this kingdom is the fairest of the land. More so than you, my Queen."

Imagine her rude shock when the mirror gave a different answer for the very first time.

The Queen went red with rage. She called upon her personal servant, ordering him to bring the Prince out of the palace and into the forest. Along with her orders, she bestowed him a knife and a box, instructing him to cut out the Prince's liver while he is still alive so that she may consume it.

Now, this may sound just like the happenings in a particular tale that you may already know. However, this story I am now telling you is nothing as simple as that.

First of all, you must know that this servant happened to be the very same aide of the King's who was tasked with killing the other prince when he was only a few days old. That day, he may have accepted the task, but he did not do the deed. When he was carrying the infant away into the deepest parts of the palace, he was stopped by the other person who was in the same room as he and the King when the order was given. This person asked to have custody of the child and he happily agreed to after being promised that he would no longer have any part in this matter.

However, this time there was no such person to aid him in the matter. Unlike the incident years ago, no one other than him and the Queen knew of this. Getting out of the situation would be impossible.

With no other option, the man did as he was told. Promising the Prince a once-in-a-lifetime chance to see the outside world, he snuck him out of the guarded walls of the palace. The Prince was elated to have his only wish be granted and agreed to cooperate with him without questioning his true intentions.

He brought the boy deep into the heart of the forest, where no one would dare to wander into. There, he quickly cornered him and raised the knife high above his head, ready to kill him. However, he was unable to. Which person with a heart would if they saw the frightened expression on his innocent face and the tears in his beautiful eyes?

Not knowing what to do, the servant was at a loss. If he spared the Prince's life he would surely not live to see another sunrise.

Despite that, he chose to follow his heart and do what he believed was right.

"Listen, my prince. Run into the forest, far away from the castle. Do not ever come back, or else the Queen will surely kill you."

"But, what about you? If you return without killing me, you would be..."

"Please do not worry about me. I will find a solution. Hurry and go before the sun sets."

After he had made sure that the Prince had run away, in empty hope to a safe place, the servant killed a young wild boar. From the animal he retrieved its liver, hoping that it would be sufficient to please the woman. The Queen was delighted when she saw the return of the servant, who had brought back with him a liver as she had desired.

Taking the bloodied organs in her gloved hands she cackled evilly. "Now all of that child's youth and vitality will be mine!"

Was, what she had believed. The Queen quickly had the palace cook to prepare a dish out of it, which she consumed happily. However, the joy of being truly the fairest in the land could only last so long.

Now, you must be wondering what happened to the Prince.

After being left alone, he could only wander around the dense forest aimlessly. He was could not tell which direction to go, nor did he know where his destination was. The night would soon fall, and the chilly night winds begin to pick up. With his condition and lack of knowledge, it would be no surprise if he could not survive the night in the wild.

However, he was a child blessed by the goddess of luck. Just as he had given up hope, he managed to find a small cottage. He did not think it strange that someone would live in the deepest parts of the forest, or who the house could have belonged to.

He gave two knocks on the door, but there was no answer. However, he noticed that it was unlocked and entered the little cottage. What he found inside was an unexpected, but pleasant surprise.

The furniture, at first glance, was smaller than those he had seen in the palace. There were seven little chairs set around a round dining table, with food set on it. When he peeked into the next room, he found seven little beds.

Relieved that he had found a seemingly safe shelter, at least for the night, he finally felt his stomach rumble in hunger. He immediately glanced at the meal that was laid out on the table in front of him. Although he was hesitant to eat, without seeking permission from the owner of the house, he could not help himself.

"One bite... just one bite..." was what he had convinced himself. However, he was a still a growing boy and one with a voracious appetite and ended up finishing the entire spread on his own.

After filling his belly, he felt sleepy. He lay down on the softest of the seven beds in the next room and let out a yawn. He closed his eyes and was soon asleep.

When he woke up, a not-so short while later, he found himself surrounded by a group of people. Seven little men to be exact.

Well, you know how the rest of the story goes by now.

The Prince ends up staying with the seven dwarves who invited him into their home. The Queen finds out and punishes the servant for deceiving her and decides to take matters into her own hands. She devises several ploys to kill the young prince, but each fails due to the intervention of the dwarves. She finally succeeds on her third attempt, where she feeds him a poisoned apple. The dwarves place the Prince in a glass coffin to mourn the death of their friend.

That is when the travelling prince from the land of the East appears, as if by some magical coincidence. He is taken with the beautiful Prince and convinces the dwarves to let him have the corpse. However, when moving the coffin, the piece of the poisoned fruit falls out of the Prince's mouth. The two princes would become close friends, and take revenge on the kingdom of Saith after defeating its army in a fierce war. The Prince would then take over the throne, as his father's life was taken in the intense battle that ended the kingdom's campaign of bloodshed. The evil Queen, upon realising that she had once again failed to kill the Prince, becomes furious. She chokes with rage and dies... by asphyxiation, as it is termed in modern terminology.

Peace is restored to the kingdom once more, and everyone lived happily ever after.

The end.

Ha.

Yeah, right.

As if I would let all of that happen.

At the very least, not when I can do something to change all of this idiocy.

I already said it before, didn't I, that perfect worlds and settings do not exist. All of this is nothing but mere fantasy.

Let me ask you once more. Do you really think that stories would always have a happy ending?

Tales like this are just mere fantasies, fictional proses spun by those who hold too much hope unlike this world that we live in. Things don't always go the way it should. There is no such thing as a set path or plan in life. Even if a person had planned out their entire life, it will never go their way, or be smooth sailing. Mere humans simply do not have the power to do that.

Now, you must be thinking that I am speaking in a rather pompous manner as if I consider myself above humankind.

But of course. Why would I not?

After all, I am not simply "a mere human".

Allow me to introduce myself.

My name is Tenn. I am the adopted son and prized disciple of a skilled and divine, but genuine and powerful, shaman who hails from the country of the East, who now resides in the lands of Saith. Yes, the very same land that the story you have just heard take place in, and I too, was born and raised there. I may not be of age yet—I soon will be—but I have already mastered many forms of magic. In fact, I am what many would call a witch.

Due to certain circumstances, I was raised in secrecy from the world, just like that prince. However, I have been taught well by the man who raised me, who would not do something as foolish as hiding the truth from me.

And as long as I exist, I will not let that story have a happy ending.

Let's go back to the part where the Queen discovers that the servant had deceived her, shall we?

The morning after the servant had supposedly brought back the young prince's heart, the Queen stood in front of the magic mirror. She was radiating with pride, believing that there was no longer any one who could rival her as the fairest of the land.

Yet, when she asked her usual question, the magic mirror answered with a shocking response.

"You, my Queen, are the fairest in this land. However, the young prince who lives with the dwarves in the forest beyond the mountains of the East is a hundred times fairer."

Oh, how red the woman went with anger upon hearing the atrocity.

She immediately ordered for the servant to be put into the torture chamber and be punished for deceiving her. However, that was not enough to quell the rage inside her. The only way she would be able to find peace would be to take the Prince's life using her own hands.

However, as she was devising ways to perform the deed, she heard a voice speaking to her.

"Such a fearful scowl is not befitting of a beautiful face. Perhaps I may be of assistance to you."

"Who is that there?"

Before the Queen appeared a teenager, with hair the colour of pale petals that bloomed in the spring. The upper half of his face may have been covered by a mask, but it only accentuated his cat-like eyes. The colour of his irises was as pale as his hair and seemed to draw people in just by gazing at them.

"Good morning, you Highness." He gave her a curt bow. "I am but a mere practitioner of the magical arts, who simply happened to be passing by when I felt the searing fire of the rage that burns within in. If you would find it appropriate, I would greatly appreciate it if you share with me about your predicament."

The Queen told him about the matter of the Prince, and the young man listened attentively and with great interest.

After she was done, he offered her a proposition. "If it may be your will, please allow me to assist you. As it happens, I am well-versed in curses and various forms of black magic. In addition, I have a… personal vendetta, if one could call it that, with that little prince. It seems that our interests are aligned; my assistance to you would surely be of benefit to the both of us."

It did not take much consideration before the Queen agreed and demanded to hear his plan. He explained it to her confidently and in great detail, which pleased her.

"Very well. You may do as you wish, as long as that imbecile is dealt with. Your reward for doing so would definitely be handsome."

"You do not need to do such a generous thing, your Highness. I am simply doing what is for the best of the kingdom."

Despite everything he has spoken to her, the Queen had failed to suspect that there was more to his ploy that he had let on. His true intentions had little to do with the Prince. To him, he was merely a stepping stone, a sacrificial pawn that would lead him to his ultimate goal: to bring ruin to this kingdom, and its monarch who remains blind to everything but his own ambitions.

However, the reasons behind his actions were not for the sake of any particular person or group. Everything was for the sake of revenge.

His... my own revenge.

In order to accomplish that, I had to make use of the Queen as well. If I didn't, I would have no reason to cooperate with her. Did you honestly think I would waste my time with a woman like that? All she has to do now is to dance on the palm of my hand. Not just her, but the Prince as well.

I quickly excused myself and left the castle without haste. It would not be good if someone saw me, and I could not tolerate being in the presence of that woman any more than I already have.

With my skills, it was an easy feat to find the dwarves' cottage. it also saved me the time needed to travel there on foot.

However, much to my own surprise, there was no one at home when I arrived.

It was not as if he could have run away to another place, so he must be still nearby. That was the logical conclusion to make. After all, he was like a bird who is finally able to escape the cage it had grown up and lived in all its life. He would be curious of his surroundings, and despite the dangers, he may or may not be aware of he would want to explore the world around him. It is the nature of humans to do so.

It took little effort for me to find him, and it was at a place that was not far from the cottage. There was a hidden part of the forest where one could find apple trees; being an inhabitant of this forest it was a place that was not unfamiliar to me.

Despite learning that there was someone out for his life, the Prince was picking apples in a manner that was too carefree. He held a basket on one arm and was singing as he plucked the ripened fruit. I kept myself hidden and at a distance from him, watching his every move. If I appeared out of nowhere and surprise him, he may end up running away. I cannot let that happen. Instead, I will have to entice him.

Murmuring a spell under my breath, I was able to quickly disguise myself by changing my attire. A simple forester would arouse less suspicion than a passing witch, no?

I continued to wait for my chance to appear, and that came when the Prince was just about done. After filling the basket he carried with the fruit, he happily turned on his heel to leave. However, he failed to notice what was around his feet and tripped on the root of a tree. He let out a loud yelp as he lost his balance, falling forward. It was the most magnificent fall I have ever seen.

"Ouch ouch ouch." He grunted, checking to make sure that he did not injure himself. However, the apples he had picked had fallen out of the basket and rolling on the ground in front of him.

He quickly got back on his feet, hurrying about to pick up the fruits.

It is at this time that I made my appearance. "Hey! Are you okay?"

He looked surprised to see me, but only for a moment.

"W-Who are you?"

"I'm one of the people who live in the forest." The lie rolled off my tongue smoothly. "Let me help you with that."

Before he could say anything else, I began to help him pick up the apples. He had no choice but to accept the help. "Thank you very much."

"It's no problem at all. But I haven't seen you around here before. Did you happen to just move into the area?"

"Well... something like that." At the least, I have to give him credit for being watchful with his words. "Ah, I should introduce myself! My name is Riku, pleased to meet you!"

He extended his hand towards me in greeting. Despite what I just said, it seems that he does not suspect a thing.

I offered my own name in response, taking his hand to return the greeting. By this time, we have gathered all the apples. "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why are you gathering so many apples? Were you planning to make something with them."

"I was just looking around for food and thought that they would taste good. But I don't really know how to cook, so I'm not sure what I will do with them."

"If you don't mind, why don't you let me make something out of them?"

"Really? But I don't want to trouble you since we just met..."

"It's fine. I was thinking of making a little something to deliver to my own grandmother, so consider it as a small gift from me."

"I shall kindly accept your offer, then!" He beamed.

I led him to my cottage, which was twenty minutes away from the dwarves' place by foot. As we walked, the Prince tried to make casual conversation with me. We talked about casual matters: things like what we are interested in, or hobbies, what I did for a living. To be exact, I did most of the talking. All he did was ask, sometimes adding a few comments about himself.

To be fair, I did not completely deceive him. More than half of what I have told him was the truth: my hobby, reading, and my favourite past time, gardening were not lies. Naturally, there were some matters which I would not have to conceal.

If you were wondering, I had cast a spell on my living quarters as well. Normally, it looks like any regular cottage on the outside, but the inside was filled with many tell-tale things that would give away my real identity. That is why I always cast a spell that targets the perception of others so that they would view an illusion of a normal house.

The Prince seemed pleased at the "simpleness" of my home but seemed to be elated about the books I had on my shelves. If I recall, he did mention that he enjoyed reading on our way there...

From the apples he had picked, I made a simple apple pie with the ingredients I had in my well-stocked kitchen. However, there was a little special touch to this recipe. You would have been more surprised if I didn't. Fear not, it is not some kind of poison or anything that will kill him. I still have some use for him, you see… it would certainly be troublesome if he dies off so quickly. What I fed him was a sleeping drug that I made myself. It was so potent that the victim would appear as if they were dead. They would not be able to wake up unless they consume the antidote.

Without knowing this, the Prince accepted the pie, ate it happily and even praised it as delicious. He even asked for seconds. How adorable… and incredibly foolish.

I served him a cup of tea after he had finished, and about halfway through the cup and the conversation we were having the drug took its intended effect. He passed out at the table, knocking over the cutlery and dishware laid in front of him as he lost control of his body along with his consciousness. Those I salvaged with my magic to prevent them from breaking.

After setting the dishes aside, I lifted the sleeping prince and laid him on my bed, located in a separate room. I stripped him of his coat, which should serve enough as proof that I had completed the task. With this, the first stage of my plan had been completed.

I brought the garment back with me to the palace and presented it to the Queen. In addition to that, I gave her a small vial, claiming that it was a homemade concoction made from the bones of virgin maidens: one sip would grant a decade of youthful looks and guaranteed to greatly enhance one's beauty.

The woman was elated, praising me for my efforts.

She cackled evilly—the shrill of her voice hurts my ears—as she proclaimed how there will no longer be anyone who would dare stand in her way. She was intoxicated with glee, and in her stupor, she opened the vial containing the potion I had made. Raising it to her lips she downed the contents in one gulp.

If the stepson was considered foolish, that would make the stepmother a complete idiot.

What was in the vial was, of course, not the beauty potion she was expecting. In the first place, I would not do something as inhumane as to use human materials in my potions; I specialise in using plants and herbs rather than living, breathing creatures. However, the most vital ingredient in any portion that I make would be my magic, infused into the solution via a spell.

In this case, what I made was a very simple concoction, one that contradicts the existence of magic itself. If I had to give it a name... "Anti-magic", I suppose?

And unlike the sleeping potion, this one works fast.

The smug look on that woman's face soon disappeared, and she let out an ear-piercing screech. Now it was my turn to smirk.

The Queen, once the land's most stunning beauty, was nothing but an old hag. Her smooth, creamy white skin was now wrinkled and rough. Her facial features, once sharp and striking, was now nothing but in shags; it seemed as if her face could slip off like a sheet of paper in a gust of wind.

"W-What... what did you do to me?!" The woman, now an old hag, croaked. She looked down at her hands and arms, before turning her head towards me to shoot a glare at me with her bloodshot eyes.

"I simply blocked the connection between your spiritual reserves and your body. In other words, I have prevented you from using any form of magic. That includes any spells that are currently active... including the one which you use to fool simpletons who only judge people by their appearances and deceive them. You even made the King fall for you... perhaps that was due to magic as well?"

The look on her face was all I needed to confirm my statements.

"H-How..."

"Did you think I would not notice the cheap spells cast by a low-levelled mage? You may be older than me in age, but in terms of magic capability, you're a thousand years too early to even compare."

"You impertinent brat!" She snarled at me, stepping forward with her hands spread open like claws.

She had intended to harm me, perhaps grab my neck and strangle me, but she was no threat to me. Even though I was holding my magic staff in one hand, there was no need for me to even raise it. All I had to do to evade her advance was to take a step to the left, revealing the magic mirror hung on the wall behind me.

Seeing her own ugly reflection, she shrieked, covering her face with her arms to shield her eyes from the wretched sight.

However, there was the need to wrap up this situation, and I knew the perfect way to do.

"Tell me, Magic Mirror on the wall. Who the vilest of them all?"

The Mirror does not lie, nor does it discriminate against the people who seek his words of truth. "That would be the aged woman who is withering in disbelief in front of you, Sire. She is the vilest of them all."

"No!" The woman let out a loud wail in despair, clutching her head and thrashing about the room in her crazed distress.

I thought she would have come for my throat again, but instead, she moved towards the window next to me. In the blink of an eye, she rammed her body into the stained glass, shattering it into fine shards which fell down to the gardens below, along with her body. She was driven dead, and by her own rage. What a pleasant sight it was.

As if it was timed perfectly, there were two knocks on the door of the Queen's... well, the former Queen's bedchamber. I knew who the person was before he opened the door to reveal himself: a tall man in a dark cloak which hood hides most of his features, and the one who never fails to be present by the King's side in any discussion or meeting.

"I presume you are done here." He spoke to me in his deep voice, his tone hinting his amusement.

"You were watching, weren't you, Kujou-san?"

"Of course. Why would not I watch over the gallant figure of my most prized disciple in his debut in the palace? I'm relieved that everything went according to your plan."

I did not bother to reply or pay heed to his meaningless banter. "Where is the King?"

"In his bedchamber. He was suddenly struck by an unknown ailment of sorts, you see, and had to be confined to bed. At the moment, who knows how long he has to live?"

"Making sure that he doesn't die of anything other than old age is part of your job, isn't it?" I had to frown at him, as I knew fully well that the cause of the King's current condition was because of his actions. "That is my prey. I won't let you steal him from me."

"Patience, child. I don't have the intention to. I simply helped you to hasten the process."

"That is greatly appreciated."

I walked past him and out of the room with the intention to leave, but he stopped me by placing his hand on my shoulder. "What are you going to do with that little prince?"

"Let's see… first, I'll rob him of everything he holds dear. Then I'll make a mess of him. Make him regret that he was ever born, that he was the one that man chose. After that, I will take my time to break him; reform his entire being so that he will never be able to live the rest of his life without me."

Kujou-san chuckled, pleased with what he heard. If he wasn't, he would not have taken his hand off my shoulder. "You really are as ruthless as a demon, aren't you?"

"Who was it who made me one?"

Those were my last words to him as I walked off, towards the King's bedchamber.

It was not surprising that there were no guards or servants in the corridors. The sounds of my heels clicking against the stone floor would surely have caught their attention. The sleeping spell I cast would have only affected those standing guard outdoors as well as the immediate area of the Queen's room. Kujou-san probably took care of the rest indoors, if not he would be unable to freely move around without being seen.

As expected, the King's private quarters were, too, left unguarded. As with the hallways, there was not a single person in sight. For a man whose superstitious and paranoid nature usually got the best of him, this situation would usually be much too strange for people to comprehend. However, that thought did nothing stop me.

Clutching the gold bars on each side, I pushed with an inch of strength to swing those heavy doors open. The sight that greeted me was that of a man who looked like he was on his deathbed.

The king was dressed in his bedclothes and laid under the covers. The palour of his skin was deathly pale, unlike many men his age who would be living at the prime of their lives. This was the effect of slow-acting poison, I deduced. It must have been slipped into his meals, which he had consumed without suspicion. Judging by the severity of his condition, he must have been fed it for weeks… no, months.

Just how far ahead did Kujou-san did plan?

However, he did not seem to notice my entrance. That showed how dulled his senses were at the present time. I walked slowly towards him, taking small strides towards his bedside.

"Who's there?"

I was about two to three meters away from his bed when he finally realised my presence in the large room. From this distance, I could see that his eyes were barely open. And if he only heard me when I was that close, it was no wonder why he failed to notice my entrance. If I were a skilled assassin, he would be dead before he could draw his last breath.

This was my first time looking at the King's... my biological father's face this close. However, the eyes that I looked at him with was not in pity, despite his sorry state, but rather one of disgust. I have been told by Kujou-san that I take after my mother more than my father, but with one glance I could see the resemblance. The realisation came as a rude annoyance, and I was tempted to click my tongue in annoyance. Who would want to even look remotely close to the person whom they most greatly despised?

If I had lacked control over my emotions, I would have brought out my scythe and lop his head off without a moment's hesitation. But it would be such a pity to kill him right away. Not after everything he had done. A filthy man like him, who dabbled in every sin and wrongdoing, was not deserving of a Coup de grâce even in his moments of suffering.

It was those vile acts that brought him into power, bestowing the might and puissance that he so desired. Yet, ironically, they would be the things that caused his downfall as both a ruler and a human being.

"Who's there? Answer me." He commanded once more.

I kept my lips pressed tightly shut. I have every right not to answer him, and that was what I chose to do.

"You are not an assassin sent by the other countries, aren't you?" I had to raise an eyebrow at his accurate hypothesis. "If you were, you would have taken advantage of my weakened state and joyfully taken my head without even me noticing it. Yet, for a man whose eyes can no longer see, I can sense an aura of death around you. You are the one who will finally put me at peace, aren't you?"

His words were not intended to provoke me. I knew that fully well, but yet I could feel the irritation growing in my chest because his words had truth in them.

"From your footsteps, I can tell that you aren't one of the knights who serve in my castle. They are too graceful for a man, yet nothing compared to a woman's. Perhaps, you are an angel who has come to take me to heaven?"

"Don't be so imprudent, you shameless bastard." I had lost my cool and stabbed the pillow he lay his head on with the end of my staff, barely an inch away from his face. "Heaven is too nice a place for a savage radge such as yourself. Even the blazing fires of hell would not be enough to purify you of all the sins you have committed. Does a brute such as yourself know no shame?"

"Oh? It seems that is not an angel that has come for me, but a fallen one. Well, that is fine too. You came for my life, didn't you? Hurry up and take it; I no longer have the capability or strength in me to protect it."

"Hah? What nonsense are you spouting?"

"All men are equal in death. No matter who they are, be it king or peasant, there is no one who has lived their rightful lives who can escape its grasp."

"Equal, you say? You're wrong."

"Wrong?"

"You really are a man with no shame. I should have expected this, but I'm more disappointed than I should be."

He deepened the furrows of his brows in a frown. "I don't understand."

"You are a heartless man who robs other of the chance to live full lives: not just men and women, but even children and mere infants. You took away their right to live, just for the sake of your own selfishness... no. You are not even human anymore. No human being would sink as low as you had, or blind themselves with their self-righteous delusions as you do."

"Such is their fate, such their destiny for their fleeting lives to end at that time! Everything has been dictated by the Great Being above!"

"What nonsense... would you be able to tell the exact same thing to the newborn son that you had so heartlessly decided to kill?"

I raised my voice into a furious yell, raising my leg to stamp down hard on his chest. The impact caused him to cough and choke, but only for that moment. However, while I thought he would have retorted, he seemed to have entered a state of shock instead.

While I had no intention to reveal that, albeit indirectly, the fact that it made him feel a twinge of dread and despair made me feel a lot better.

"It can't be... Tenn?"

... What?

How did he know my name?

I was told by Kujou-san that I was thrown away before I could even be given a name... so there was no way he would be able to know something like that.

What was going on here?

Could it be that I, too, was simply a pawn to that man?

Well, fine by me. If he was going to use me, that meant that I would be allowed to use him as well. It's just a simple thing.

I removed my foot from the man's chest, taking two steps away from the bed.

I needed to calm down. Everything I had done so far had been by my own will. I had to stay focused on what I had set out to accomplish.

"If you want to die so badly, I shall grant your wish. Look forward to it."

I turned around and quickly left the room with a bitter feeling left in my mouth.

The King's execution was set to be the next morning, at sunrise. The people of the capital were informed, and it caused great distress, confusion and relief amongst them. Fortunately, they were no strangers to some of the many atrocious acts committed by the man. Many of them were women, widows of those who have lost their husbands who had been unwillingly sent to war. Their vengeful spirits would not be put to rest until they witness the death of this horrible man.

Fortunately, I was not alone in this task I had the cooperation of the kingdom's royal executioner and those who served under him. He was a muscular and oversized man who had served the kingdom for twenty years: since the last years of the previous King. He was never fond of the current King, as he had both of his sons perish in fierce battles against the East. He accepted my proposition without a second thought.

Preparations were swiftly made, and I oversaw everything that would happen.

The day and night passed much too quickly. The King, now reduced to a mere criminal, was awoken long before the call of dawn. He was then brought down to the dungeons, where he would be made ready to be brought to the gallows.

"Strip this sinner of his silken bedclothes; prepare nothing but a thin tunic for him to wear. Slice his throat, so that he will no longer be able to call for the devil to come to his aid. Cut off his tongue, so that he will no longer be able to deceive the ears of the innocent with his vile lies. Flay his back with the cat o' nine tails seven times, one for each for the great sins that he harbours within his very being. Give him a drink of vinegar, and dress him in the tunic. Put a black cloth over his head, and we will set off for the gallows soon after."

Many had gathered in the gallows while it was still dark, awaiting the arrival of the criminal and reading of the commission. At the crack of dawn, I stood before the people, dressed in a manner that was appropriate of my birthright. I addressed them with a loud voice, and they listened attentively.

"People of Saith, open your eyes and listen to my voice, for today we will witness the execution the vilest criminal ever recorded in this country."

The heinous criminal was then presented to the people. They booed him loudly, shouting insults and cursing him. Some even threw rotten vegetables at him, spewing all sorts of profanities.

"Silence!" Upon my call, the restless crowd grew peaceful again. However, the eyes that were directed to their former ruler was filled with hate and malice. "I will now read out the royal commission."

The rolled sheet of parchment was presented to me by a foot servant. I undid the string and straightened it so I could read every word that was written on it.

"This man, youngest-born of the great King Roen II, stands before you as a criminal of the royal court. He has been charged guilty for the following crimes. The first of all is treason towards the people. He had broken the treaties and ties built up by our ancestors by lighting the fires of war. He had sent many of his people to their deaths not on the battlefields, but in his failure to prevent the seeds of poverty and famine from sprouting. He had turned a blind eye and a deaf ear to the suffering of his people, putting his selfish ambitions above all else. This is the first of his many sins.

"The next sin this man has committed is treason against the royal family. At the ripe age of thirteen, he had manipulated the royal family—his own blood-related brothers born from the same father—into beginning a violent dispute for the throne. He had used his own body to seduce the crown prince into beginning a needless bloodbath. Yet he, the cause of this tragedy, had his hands remain clean. He watched with cold eyes as the blood of his brothers stained the stone floors of the inner chambers of the palace. That is not all; after he had become King, he had offered his first-born as a sacrifice to the devil, so as to protect himself from the misfortune that would befall him. This is the second of his sins.

"However, the greatest of his sins is his blasphemy against the Great Lord above. He, who was born man, aspired to be greater than the Creator. He, while being a prominent member of the faith, let himself be an envoy of not one—but all seven—of the great sins. Yet, he feels no remorse for what he has done. He believes that despite after performing such nefarious acts, that he has every right to be forgiven. He, who sold his soul to the devil, still believes that he is the same as any human being. He, who knows no fear of the Lord, still believes that he has the right to the salvation promised to us. How imprudent, utterly pompous of him. Do you not agree, citizens of Saith?"

The crowd roared in agreement, condemning him.

"Tell me now. What should we do with this vile criminal?"

"Put him to death!" Came yells from the crowd. "A long, drawn-out and painful death, but even that will not be enough to ease the suffering we bear in our hearts!"

The sight of the people around me was amazing. I could feel their burning rage, their searing anger. This is the pure emotions of humans driven by hate and revenge. It was so delectable that it was intoxicating.

"Tell me, then, how shall this sinner be dealt with?"

"Crucify him naked on a wooden cross, erect it high on the hill: outside the castle where the whole capital could see! Drive iron nails deep through his hands and feet! Leave him hanging until he is at death's door! Before he takes his last breaths drag him down to be drawn! Chop off the genitals that host the sin of lust! Cut his stomach open; remove the entrails where the sin of greed and gluttony run rampant! Burn this in a fire, so that the filth will not corrupt this world! Lop off his head and put it on a pike! Put it at the gates of the city, with an inscription for all to know of the atrocious things he has done!"

Good. That was a better proposition than any that I was able to come up with.

"The people have spoken, and their voices heard! Take this man away, and do unto him the justice that will be served!"

With that, the session was adjourned. The executioners set to deliver the punishment demanded by the people.

In the meantime, the castle was in a panic. I had gathered the ministers and nobles into the royal court: people who had been close to the former King and had sworn their loyalty to him. It was clear that they were in great distress, especially after I had announced myself as the son of that man. None of them had been aware that the King had another child, nor was the birth that caused the first Queen's death one of the twins. However, none of them could deny my birthright: the resemblance was obvious yet uncanny.

While the court was in session, it became apparent to me that amongst those who follow him, there were three types of people. The first did so out of admiration for him. The second was similar to him, ruthless and power hungry. The third and the majority was out of fear.

Once this was made clear to me, I ordered for the people in the first and second category to be banished from the court. This kingdom would not need another authoritarian in its records. I then gave those remaining the option to leave. Only a small handful did, while the others remained.

To them, I made a surprising proclamation: that I chose not to inherit the throne.

Instead, I gave the orders for them to let the people choose among themselves who they wanted to rule as their leader. By doing so, they would ensure that he is a fair and just representative who would serve as a proper ruler. Questions were raised about the matter and they were answered swiftly and confidently. Everyone seemed to be pleased by my responses, and the court was soon adjourned.

As I left the palace, I was confident that this kingdom would soon be restored to its former state, even if it would take decades to do so.

However, this is not the end of the story. Not just yet.

Did you think I would forget all about that little prince, who is still under my spell while this fiasco was going on? Despite how I am, as you have already witnessed, even I am not as cruel and heartless as to let his existence slip off my mind and leave him to die in his sleep.

As you would have expected, the regal garb that I was wearing had been nothing but the same old trick I had used to disguise myself. That was a simple trick that any one who uses magic is expected to know by heart. However, there is another form of magic that I had employed on my person; a more advanced spell that not only deceives the eye but places certain limiters on those who are afflicted by it.

The moment I reached my cottage, I dispelled the latter. When I did, I could finally feel my wings on my back again, as well as regain control of the long tail. This appearance of mine is, no doubt, that of a demon's.

If you have recalled, I mentioned that I am not "a mere human". To be accurate, I was human. I had been turned into a demon. If you want to know the reason how I turned out like this, ask Kujou-san. All I know was that he had forced me into some experiment he was doing, presumingly with summoning the devil. I passed out so I did not know if it had succeeded or failed, but my body had become like this when I came to. I do not know his reason for doing that, but I am grateful as this transformation allowed me to have an endless supply of magic power and the natural capability to use it.

I was only six then, but ever since that day I devoted myself to the study and practice of various magic arts. I did all of this for the sake of revenge against my father, which I now have achieved,

However, that did not mean that I was done.

After removing my boots and hat, I rubbed my sore shoulders to relieve the exhaustion and tension in them as I walked into my bedroom. There, the former prince, Riku, still lay peacefully on the bed. I sat down on it, with my body and head turned to look at him. I reached out my right hand to brush the long locks of hair away from his cheek.

Even though we were born as twins and were of the same parents, we looked different. Not only that, but our constitutions, personality and the way we were brought up were very much different. It was like heaven and earth, as our name implies. Despite that, the ties that we share by our blood was genuine.

For a moment, I pondered if I held any pity for him. He was brought up shielded from many harsh truths, ignorant and selfish. Even at this moment, he remained unaware of what has happened.

However, I knew well enough that such a lukewarm feeling was no longer present in me. All I feel for him was contempt and hate, yet there is a strange attraction to him. He is that man's son and the one who he had chosen. That reason is enough for me to loathe him, yet it was not the one that I believed in.

It puts a smile on his face just by imagining the look on his face when I defile him. His adorable, angelic expressions would twist into that of despair. He would not be able to do anything but beg, yet it would not do anything to stop me. Dear, sweet little Riku would only cry out as he succumbs to me.

The mere thought of that sent shivers of anticipation down my spine.

Standing up, I sauntered out of the room and into my study, where I retrieved a small bottle from a shelf. It was the antidote that would make the sleeping beauty open his eyes once more. I brought it with me to the bedroom and sat down next to him once more. Opening the bottle, I raised it to my lips for a mouthful. However, I did not swallow it, instead, I brought my lips down to his, forcing them open and stimulating him to ingest the liquid.

It took several minutes for it to take effect, but he was able to open his eyes once more.

The poor dear was obviously disorientated, as he glanced around to make sense of his surroundings. "Where is this place...?"

It was adorable how unguarded and unsuspecting he was.

"Good morning. I presume you slept well?"

"Tenn…?" He heard my voice and turned his head towards me.

"Indeed."

He gave me a smile in my direction, looking relieved that I was by his side. However, the blissful look on he wore only lasted for a moment. As his vision was returning to normal, he must have caught sight of my wings and tails or my entire appearance. His expression slowly turned into one of horror.

"Those things on your back… could you perhaps be…?"

"A demon?" I took the words out of his mouth before he could muster the courage to even mouth the first syllable of the word. "What if I am one?"

He kept his lips pressed tightly together. It was a wise choice, as it was common knowledge that demons had the power of using a person's words against them. From the ways his eyes were darting around the room, I could tell that he was contemplating a way to escape. However, there was no way that I would let him do that.

It seemed that he had poor judgement regardless, and tried to jump off the bed to run away. However, I caught him quickly, catching his wrists which I held up by each side of his head. He tried thrashing about to throw me off him, but it did little in making me budge.

I quickly recited a quick spell under my breath. Several zap sounds were heard, with small sparks appearing around my hands. Slowly, he began to lose his strength, unable to even lift a finger as his entire body went numb.

"W-What…"

 _What are you about to do to me?_ That was what he was about to ask. I knew without him speaking out the entire question.

"Relax. I just rendered you motionless for the time being. Until that numbness fades away, you would be unable to move your body as you wish for it to. I'm not going to kill you. Although it may hurt... just a bit."

He looked terrified at that notion, perhaps because he interpreted that as a threat. I knew it was due to the way I had spoken that out, but he was so adorable that I could not help but want to tease him. In fact, I wanted to do more than that.

Leaning down, so that my clothed chest is brushing against his, I placed my lips at his ear to whisper a sweet temptation.

"I'll teach you something that would feel really, really good."

Then, darting my tongue out, I gave that ear a lick. He let out a small cry of surprise, a sweet and pleasant sound. I continued to run my tongue along his earlobe, first over it before doing the same to the underside which caused him to shudder. Sweat had formed on his skin as a result of the anxiety and fear he was feeling. It was an unsurprising reaction that was to be expected. I lapped up a drop I found forming at his temple, and it tasted like a mix of salty and sweet. It was not a drug, but yet it was addictive.

I continued to move my tongue down the side of his face, specifically from his jaw to his chin. I could feel how stiff he was, and that no good.

"Relax," I advised him. "You won't be able to enjoy it that way."

I pressed a kiss to the underside of his chin, at the top of his neck. As I did, I released one hand's hold on his wrist, so that I could start unbuttoning his shirt.

"No!" He protested, but his words were drowned out by a scream as I had bit down on his neck, just above his Adam's apple.

It was hard enough to draw a drop or two of blood. After that, I sucked on where I had bitten to leave a mark. I continued to leave marks on other parts of his neck: at the base, along the sides and in the crook that leads to the shoulder. I did this slowly, as were my hand that undid the fastenings of his pants after it was done with his shirt. All he could do was to whimper and cry, helpless and trapped beneath me.

I left a few more marks on his chest before I got tired of doing that. I raised my back, moving away from him. I sat back up so I could remove his clothes completely. He begged me to stop, but I chose to ignore his pleas. With each garment removed, more of his soft, smooth skin was revealed to me. The urge to taint his purity, to corrupt both his body and soul was overwhelming, especially when his scent became more apparent to my senses.

I placed the forefinger of my right hand on his base of his neck, between the collarbones. I slowly trailed it down his chest, dragging it lightly on the skin to tickle it a little. However, I stopped when I reached the puckered hole at the centre of his abdomen: his navel.

Having some knowledge of the human anatomy, I was aware that this was the place that connected a child to his mother when he is still inside of her. That would mean, then, that we—he and I—had once been connected to each other, inside of our mother. I was told that it was a difficult birth. Not many midwives knew how to handle twins, you see, and they were uncommon. Their birth often resulted in the death of one child, usually the younger, but that brought less danger to the mother. Perhaps this is why many believe that twins were a sign of misfortune… but only when both were born alive and the mother dies due to the birth. That was the case with us.

To think that we used to have that kind of connection... it makes me retch in disgust.

If he was not born, our mother could have lived. She died because of him. He killed her and took away everything that she had. From the moment he was born, he was a murderer.

That is why I cannot forgive him and his very existence.

I'll make him regret the day he was ever born. That's why I decided to ruin him, completely and thoroughly.

Circling the hole with my finger, I contemplated my next action. To test his reaction, I dipped the tip of my forefinger in. He winced at that, and as I continued to push in he let out a small moan. I could feel the friction of the skin stopping me from going in deeper, so I took it out. However, seeing how there was some kind of reaction, it was a pity to not continue.

I shifted my body downwards, lowering my head to his abdomen. Using my tongue once more, I massaged the area around the hole to stimulate it. To do so, I used a circling motion, allowing its rough surface to scrape across the skin. Occasionally, I let it sweep across the puckered ring of muscle. And as with last time, I did not simply rely on my tongue but used my lips as well.

After prodding the entrance with the tip of my tongue once, I pressed my lips against it. I first kissed the skin gently, as if I would to a lover. Then, I sucked hard on it, the way a hungry newborn would on his mother's teat for milk.

I brought my tongue back again, this time inserting it into the hole. I tried sticking it in as far as it could go, but although my saliva served as lubrication, it was much thicker than my finger. Even if I tried to stretch it out, there was a limit as to how far it could go. However, I could feel him squirming beneath me. Wonderful.

I removed my tongue and lifted my head up. Raising my middle finger to my lips, I used my tongue to coat it with my saliva. It seems that he knew what I was up to, as he tried to move his body away from me. Unfortunately for him, that was not possible.

"Tenn... stop.... please..."

"Are you sure you want me to stop? Even though you are reacting so superbly?"

"What do you...?

"Even you would be aware of this by now... of everything that is happening down here."

With my free hand, I reached down to his crotch. I touched the sack between his legs with the tips of my fingers, and as if I was feeling the sheen of silken sheets, ran it lightly along the length of his swollen member. It twitched slightly at my touch, growing harder as if anticipating something more.

As I continued to stroke it with just my fingertips, I plunged my lubricated finger into his navel. It slid in easily. Rather than accepting the intrusion, it welcomed it, sucking it in and invited it into the deepest part of his core. When I could not proceed further, I knew I had reached its limit.

I pressed the other fingers of that hand as leverage, placing it by the hole. These pressed down against his abdomen as I pulled the finger out, but not completely. Before the tip could be extracted, I pushed it in again. I repeated this motion, ravishing and abusing that shallow space without reservation. I could feel my saliva drying up, but it did not stop me from being as rough as I was at the start.

Seeing how I was not doing much with my left hand, I stopped stroking his erection. It had grown to full erection while the finger of my right hand was violating his navel.

This time, I brought it down to another orifice: the one between his legs. I played with it just as I had done with his navel, by circling around it to tease it. Unlike before I did not proceed further as I knew that adequate preparations were needed for that side to proceed further. However, that was not the only reason.

Judging from the way his breathing had grown more laboured and how his erection was twitching so eagerly, he was close. All he needed was one more push to send him over the edge.

"Say, have you done something like this on your own?" I teased him in a sweet, yet poison-dripped tone. "Something so dirty and filthy; shameful and humiliating, so indecent and improper. Have you?"

"Of course... not..."

I knew it was the truth, but I wanted to press on further. "Really? You're a ripe boy who is of age, no? It's hard to believe that you never felt the urge to. Tell me. In what ways do you make yourself feel good? How did you touch yourself? What kind of face did you make when you made yourself come? Tell me everything… I want to know all about you."

"I really didn't…" He began to cry, trying his best to hide his face in humiliation. "Please, believe…"

He was unable to finish his sentence, as his words were replaced by gasps as he came. Ribbons of white spurted out from the tip of his erection onto his abdomen, there was even some that it spilt onto my hand. It was a large amount, more than I expected. I withdrew my finger from his navel and sat back up so he could see my every move. I brought the stained part of my hand to my lips and lapped it all up, just like a cat would.

"So thick… perhaps you were telling the truth all along. I sincerely apologise for what I had said earlier. However," my left hand touched his dick once more. "You really are a perverted child, aren't you? Not only did you come from only having your navel played, but you're still hard after coming once. To think that you have been hiding such a lewd body underneath that pretence of pureness. How many unfortunate fools have fallen for your trap?"

I knew that, by humiliating him, he would be aroused. He would claim to hate it, to demand me to stop talking. That was because my words had an effect on him, and he refused to accept it. However, when he does… well now, I wonder what would happen to him?

"That reminds me. I did say that I will teach you something good, didn't I? Be a good boy and wait here; I'll be right back."

I got off the bed to strip myself of my clothes. He was watching me, following me with his eyes and by turning his head. It seems that the spell was beginning to wear off, but not completely anytime soon. He continued to watch as I peeled each layer of clothing of myself, dropping them onto the floor near his.

I was as naked as him when I returned to the bed. I got onto the bed on my knees, raising one leg over him so as to place it on the other side of his body. I was now straddling him, positioned above his erection which was already leaking with precum.

"Oh, my. Couldn't wait?" I reached down to grab it with my right hand, pumping the organ a few times before ghosting my thumb over the slit to wipe off the pearls of liquid that were forming at his tip. "Just lie back and relax. You'll be feeling good in no time."

I slowly lowered myself onto him. Seeing how I had already prepared myself for this, he slid into me without much difficulty. However, it was still thicker than anything I had put in before, and I could not help but let out a moan. His, however, was louder than mine. He was soon fully sheathed inside me, and I have never felt so full before. What a lovely, addicting feeling and I could feel myself getting aroused by this. However, I did not expect that he would ejaculate mere seconds after I had completely buried him inside of me.

"My, that was fast." I chuckled, rolling my hips to ease the feeling of the new wetness of my cavern. "It's your first time, isn't it, being inside another person's deepest parts? How does it feel, having your virgin manhood taken from you?"

I did not have to lift myself off him to check if he was still hard. Even while it was still inside of me, it was more than apparent that he remained fully erect. What amazing vitality he has for someone who was born weak and sickly. It was surprising even to me; I have not even used any other forms of magic or potions on him, yet he was able to sustain his arousal so well. I would not be surprised if he could still come two, or three more times.

Really, what a terrifying monster he is.

However, if this was not the case, then breaking him would not be as fun as I thought it would be. Ahh, just thinking of how I could warp that expression of innocent embarrassment into one of crazed, wanton debauchery... the anticipation alone sends shivers all over my body.

I began to move my hips, lifting myself off him and sinking back down again. I did this slowly at first, my moments making an obscene squelching sound as the white fluid began to trickle out. He seemed to enjoy it the most whenever I plunge down again when I purposefully ground and rubbed my sack against his pelvis right before I draw my hips up once more. The smacking sound it made added to the harmony of our laboured breathing, and it was music to my ears. He was no longer able to speak, yet he was still trying to refuse and deny me and his turn nature despite already beginning to drown in the sea of pleasure I was dragging him into.

"Say." I leaned forward a little, trying bringing my face closer to his. "It feels good, doesn't it? Just honestly admit it. Why bother clinging onto that purity of yours when it has already long been tainted and corrupted? Why continue to believe in normality, rationality and righteousness they are merely convenient excuses used by men in order to enforce their own values and principles onto others. Just throw them away. You don't need those anymore."

"No... No!" Now that he was able to move his hands and arms, slowly but surely, he was now able to cover his face to hide it.

He even tried muffling his voice, but when I increased the speed of my movements he was no longer able to contain them. To further stimulate him, I used my tail. I had it wrap around his sack, first stimulating the skin by squeezing and rubbing. I then let it wrap around the gonads, massaging them as if to draw out more cum for his next ejaculation.

"Please, stop this... I beg you... I can't take this anymore..."

No matter how sincere he was, it was futile.

I forced him into coming again after what felt like fifteen minutes later. I felt the violent wave of heat rush into me when he did, and he filled me up so much that it made my belly feel so full. In fact, the moment I lifted myself off him completely, there was so much excess that it dribbled out of me, staining my inner thighs.

If I had been a woman, I would surely have gotten pregnant, but who would want to bear the child of this murderer?

At this point of time, he must be exhausted. He already came three times and finally, his erection was showing some signs of waning. However, I have yet to come even once. It would be a pity to leave it as that, so I decided to improvise a little.

I unwrapped my tail from his genitals so that I could use it to reach under the bed. There was a small chest where I had stored general items and from it, a jar was retrieved. I popped the cork open, lifting it to my nose. A fruity smell permeated my senses, indicating that I had gotten the right one.

Getting off him, I now moved to the end of the bed. I raised his legs up high, forcing them into a position that they were not used to be in. That exposed the entire region between his legs, from his now-dirty cock to the little hole I wanted to toy with earlier, to my sight. The position was sure to be uncomfortable for him, but that mattered little to me.

"What's that...?

"Olive oil. I'm sure even you must have had a meal prepared with it before."

I placed the fingers of my left hand near his entrance before slowly tipping the jar to let a little of the oil flow out. He shuddered when it made contact with his skin, and as it flowed down to where my fingers were waiting. I first rubbed the oil around the ring of puckered muscle with my skilful middle finger, also coating the digit with it. His hole was much too tight, so I needed to use a bit of force when I pressed down in its centre to enter it.

That made his entire body stiffen again with a loud wince.

"It hurts!" More than a cry, he was screeching at the intrusion. "I don't want this! Take it out!"

"Nuh-uh." I did not look up at his face, but I could tell that he was about to break down in tears. "Relax. It would hurt a lot less if you do that. Or, would you rather have it hurt later on when I put this in."

I withdrew my finger and hand for the moment to grind my erection against the still-tight entrance. He gasped but kept silent. When I replaced the finger, I poured more oil on it before inserting it in him again. It was incredibly tight; his tense body was clamping down on my intruding digit with as much as force as he could muster. Even I was not as tight as he was the first time I did this to myself. If he did not relax soon, I may have to zap him again with that spell. His resistance was not only an annoyance but a hindrance.

Fortunately, I was still able to wriggle, and soon move that finger around the enclosed space. To expand it, I curled my finger and stretched it straight again. I repeated this for a few times, forcing the muscle to stretch and accommodate to me and my actions. I had to slide it in and out a few times as well so that the entrance would be loosened as well.

After another drizzle of oil and my forefinger was ready to be added.

His hole did not want to accept in the second digit, but as with the first, it had no choice but to let it enter. After getting used to the tightness, I continued to slide them in and out. The once-tight entrance was getting looser. That was a sign for me to do something different. I started moving each digit separately, stretching them as far apart as I could. This was to stretch his inner walls as well.

The entrance was now wide enough that hole would still be gaping if I had taken my fingers out. I brought the mouth of the jar close to it, pouring in sizeable amount. This made him let out a moan. I used the two fingers which are still inside him to spread it out, thoroughly coating his inner walls. When I brushed against what seemed to be his sensitive spot, he let out a moan which he tried to suppress.

"Why...?" He spoke with sadness and melancholy, despite having now three fingers inside him, moving in and out him at a rhythmic pace. "Why are you doing all of this? Tenn... you are a gentle person. I... I know that. So, why...?"

Right now, his emotional state must be in a mess: he had been robbed of his freedom and chastity, rendered powerless and void of hope. It is because of this that the seeds of despair, uncertainty, fear and corruption were able to sprout. I just have to nurture them carefully as one would a young child, and once they take root into the deepest parts of his heart, he would no longer be the person he had been. To be accurate, he would not even be able to be a human anymore. He would just appear to be one, a shell of his former self that merely hosts what he would become: a slave of pleasure, decadent and libertine.

If I have to make an analogy, he was like a glass chalice that, while resistant to certain forces, finally had a crack made in it. Apply a little more force—just a little is more than enough—onto that crack and he will completely shatter.

"It seems that you aren't aware of your current situation, but I can't blame you for that as I... no, everybody around you had failed to tell you the truth."

He made a confused expression, not knowing what I was trying to tell him. I'm more surprised that he didn't actually doubt me, after what I did to him already. "Your father, the King, is dead."

"How...?!"

"It was simple. He was branded a traitor of the people and a sinner against God. As a result, he was executed. He was hung, drawn and quartered... to be specific: crucified, drawn and quartered. He died a slow, painful and shameful death. That, I believe, is not even sufficient to atone for the sins he had committed and the lives he had taken."

"No... that can't be the truth! You're lying!"

"I'm not."

"Father, he..."

"That man deserves to die. Even if you have been sheltered from many things, you should be well aware of what that warmonger had done, and how many have suffered because of his selfish ambitions."

"What do you know?" As he had only been showing me weakness this time, it was a surprise that he was fighting back. I would have found it amusing, if only it wasn't because he was standing up for that man. "Father is the only family I have left! You don't know what it's like to have family, do you, you demon?"

He had touched a nerve, and that was an unpleasant feeling.

"You're right. I don't know what it's like to have a family; I was thrown away, to be killed, just days after I was born. I've never lived a day without feeling hatred for the man who heartlessly cast me aside. That's why I set up him and had him sent to death, in front of the many people he neglected and failed to care for!" Removing my finger from inside of him, I replaced it with my erection, without so much of a warning. "He was a failure as a ruler and a father. That's why I had no regrets watching him suffer his last moments being nailed onto a cross. I did not blink an eye as I watched him get butchered alive, or flinch at his cries of pain when his stomach was cut open and innards ripped out of him. I don't even feel any remorse when I saw his severed head on a pike. That is how much I loathe and despise me, so much so that it drove me mad!"

"Wait... you mean..." He failed to continue his sentence as I started to pound into him at a steady pace, effectively distracting him from thinking.

However, he had caught onto that. Sharp. "Allow me to clarify regarding one matter you are wrong about. That man is not the only family you have left. Your father, the previous King, had two sons. They were twin boys, yet they looked very different from each other. The younger was born with beautiful red hair, as rich as the apples from a mid-fall's harvest. He was named Riku, after the earth and its blessings. That, is you."

"Me..." He repeated after me.

His eyes were filled with horror, but it was much different from the fear he felt earlier when I pinned him down.

"The older child was born with pale pink hair and matching eyes. That could only be compared to the petals of the ephemeral flowers that bloomed in the spring, and because of that, it was decided that his life would be the same: a transient moment, flickering like a lit candle in the wind. That child, whose soul would soon return to heaven, was named... Tenn."

"That can't be... that child..."

"That child is me. Rejoice; you have found your blood-related older brother. How does it feel to have been violated by the person who shared the same womb as you?"

"If you really are my brother... then why did you kill Father?"

"It is as I have told you. I'm not going to repeat myself a second time."

"You murderer!"

"Oh?" Now that was a fascinating accusation. I thrust harder into him, making sure to make contact with his sweet spot each time and make him moan. "I'm surprised you could say that to me when you're guilty of the very same thing."

"I... don't understand."

"Our mother passed away after we were born, yes?"

"That I know..."

"Do you know what people say, about that? When a mother gives birth to twins who are both alive but dies because of the birth, that means that the younger child who was not supposed to be born had robbed his mother of her life."

"!!"

"That is what you are. You are not just a murderer, but a thief. You took Mother's life."

"I... killed Mother?"

"That's right. Because you were born, she had to die. Because you exist, she had to perish. You stole her life so that you could live. Knowing that, what gives you the right to call me a murderer when your sin is far graver than mine?"

"No...! No!"

He's breaking down. The seed of despair has finally consumed his heart, and soon the rest will follow.

Soon, he will be nothing but a hollow shell of his former self. That is when I will reform him, into a debauched slave who will swear his life and loyalty to me. I will make him desire the things he once considered humiliating and filthy. That will be the price he has to pay for his existence.

However, it seemed that his senses had been temporarily cut off due to the shock; the human body's way of protecting its host. It is but a small matter to me.

I was still moving my erect member in and out of him when he had started to weep and yell out in despair. I quickened my pace, desecrating and abusing his hole with inhumane speeds. It was when his cries drowned into gasps and moans that he regained his senses. I noticed it and quickly moved my tail around his flaccid dick. It stroked and pumped it hard, as I would have with my hand. It soon returned to full erection.

Overwhelmed with the continuous bursts of stimulation, his mind would be free from all other thoughts. The only he could now think about and live for the pleasure that it brings and the release that awaits at the end. He will be a slave to it, seeking it blindly by instinct.

And the moment I came into him, at the same time as he did, the ritual that bonds us as servant and master have been complete.

Everything I had set out to do has been completed.

Perfectly, flawlessly.

As I have planned it all out.

What a wonderful feeling this is; so much so that I could not hold back the sinister laughter that ripped out from my throat.

I was no longer a human who was turned into a demon. I am now a true demon, in every sense of the word.

After I had accomplished my goals of having revenge on my father and ruining my younger brother, I decided to move out of Saith.

I no longer had a reason to stay in this country, nor do I feel any attachments to it. I did not know if Kujou-san had remained in this kingdom or not, but according to the rumours, he disappeared from the palace as mysteriously as he had appeared. Knowing him, he must still have many plans that he has yet to carry out. I want no involvement in any of that, so it would be better to do as I wish rather than trying to figure out his whims.

I headed for the country in the South, settling down quickly near a small town that was popular with travelling merchants. I was able to secure a lovely house with three separate rooms and spacious garden at its outskirts near the forest, far from the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk. I set up an apothecary there, which was soon grew popular with not just the locals and visiting merchants, but amongst many travellers as well. I even had people coming in from other parts of the country just to purchase my remedies.

Because of this, I had managed to secure good connections. Many merchants who sold good quality herbs for remedies offered me good prices for their wares, keeping their prices low due to the fierce competition. There were some that I chose to cultivate by my own hand instead.

Some of the potions that I sell do require just a little sparkle of magic to achieve the customer's desired effects. As such, I had converted one of the three rooms in the house into a workroom where I make most of my wares, as well as store the herbs that were not for sale. Naturally, I had the room protected with a spell so that no one would find out my secret. The other room was used as my personal quarters, as well as a makeshift study.

Now, you must be curious about the last room. That contains the deepest secret of this entire cottage, which I will tell you about later.

If you were wondering, I did bring Riku with me when I crossed the border. He proved to be a useful puppet. All I had to do was put him under a spell and he became the most loyal servant anyone could ever ask for. I had put him to work at the shop, where the customers knew him as my assistant and younger brother. His cheerful and bubbly personality was popular with many, especially the old wives and children.

However, the moment we enter that room, the one I just mentioned, that spell would be undone. When it does, so does the persona that I had created in reminiscent of the person he used to be. Yes, this is a magical room I had created, just for him.

"Tenn-nii?" He would look towards me in a daze as if he had just woken up.

"Good morning, my dear, precious Riku." Tonight, I held his body tight to mine as he called for me. He was fully naked, as was I, showing off the blotches of purplish marks on his neck and chest as if they were trophies. "Are you happy to see me?"

"But of course!" He leaned into the cuddle, grinding his member provocatively against my thigh like a bitch in heat. "I love my older brother, Tenn-nii so, so much."

"Oh? Isn't it my body that you love, not me?" I reached my hands down to his buttocks. One gave the fleshy cheek a rough squeeze; the other easily slipped two fingers into the gaping hole where he begs for me to pour out my cum into each and every night. "I hope you're ready for what I have for you tonight."

He buckled his knees instinctively when I rubbed his favourite spot inside of him, clinging onto me so that he could still stand. His member started to become erect in anticipation, as he looked up at me with eyes that begged for me to stop teasing him they way I do.

"Riku, your answer?"

"Yes... I'm always ready for Tenn-nii."

A dark smile found its way on my face as I cupped his cheek. "Good boy."

This is where the curtains will close for today's story.

If this what is what you believe is a happy ending, so may it be.

I already said: happiness is not something that can always be obtained. Even if it is, it is a fragile thing that is easily destroyed or snatched away by others. There is no such thing as true happiness. If you still insist that it does, I will not rebuke you.

At the very least, this is one story that does not end happily.

Not even for me.

That is what I believe, and what it really is.

**\- THE END -**

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written something this long in quite a while. I think this is the longest fic I've written thus far. It took about slightly less than two weeks, and I'm exhausted. I finished this at three-thirty in the morning and I woke up less than five hours later. Thank goodness I took off work today.
> 
> I've been suffering from allergies during this time too, so please don't question what kind of drugs I was on when writing this.
> 
> I was constantly worried if Tenn is OOC for this series, but I believe the setting provided enough rationale for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this, and thank you for taking the time to read!


End file.
